Ronin MidKnights Wiki
RoninMidKnights: We are an active clan. Everyone is on at different times of the day and night as we are spaced all over. We understand that you have a life outside this clan. Clan Wars are: Preparation Day Saturday, War on Sunday. Preparation Day Tuesday, War on Wednesdays. The object of the war is for the clan to get two to three stars on every battle. The clan with more stars at the end of the War WINS. Winning means more Booty/Resources. If you cannot participate in the war please let us know. War Rules Defense - Your Base Design / Donation Troops for Clan Castle: 1. The keys to winning the clan wars is that you redesign your base. Your Town Hall needs to be inside your walls. Defenses are now more important then resource collects or storage. 2. Leaving defenses exposed to protect resources is not effective in clan war defense. 3. All defenses regardless of if they are being upgraded, work in War, so keep them protected. 4. Higher level troops are a must. Max out dragons, archers, wizards, witches. If you have low level troops, do not donate your low level troops. Troops to be donated: Archers (Level 6+), Wizards (Level 4+), Dragons (Level 2+), Pekka (Level 2+) Witches (Level 1+), Golem (Level 2+), Hog Riders (Level 3+) as a guide. Other troops may be requested by other members of the clan. Try to allow members with high level troops donate. 5. Keep your Clan Castle Centered. Often a battle can be won or minimized if you can keep your opponent from drawing out your clan castle troops that were donated to you. Once filled, the troops will remain to defend your clan castle. These troops are entirely different from your requested battle troops. If someone has requested specific troops for their Clan Castle defense, please honor that request and donate only those troops. When making a base, check other bases from the clan. Look to see how they design their base. Pay close attention to the upper members of the clan. If your base is getting three starred or constantly two stared, it is time for a different design. The goal is to force your opposing player to attack you and get none or one star! War Rules Offense aka Battle: 1. The top five players should attack within the top 5 of the opposing team for the first attack. 2. The bottom five players should attack within the bottom 5 of the opposing team. 3. Everyone else may choose a target that does not include the top five and bottom five. It is HIGHLY recommended that you attack a similar Town Hal opponent. For instance, a Town Hall Level 9 should only attack a Town Hall Level 9 opponent. 4. Everyone should use the first attack within the first 12 hrs. 5. The Second attack should be used in the remaining 12 hrs. This is for clean-up purposes to try to earn more stars. 6. Don’t attack a higher level player because their town hall is outside or their base. Unless you honestly can get a second or third star out of the battle. 7. No Bottom Feeding! - When a higher level Town Hall attacks a lower level Town Hall, For instance when a Town Hall level 8 player attacks a Town Hall Level 5 player. This essentially removed the ability for a lower level town hall member of our clans to contribute to the war because you just attacked their target. 8. Strategy - This is difficult because ever player and base has a different attack strategy. Just throwing troops at a battle is now strategy unless you have a never-ending supply of troops. Request specific Clan Castle Reinforcements before you go into battle. Don’t ask for High level troops because that is expected of everyone anyway during war. As for Dragon, Wizards, Witches, Archers, Hogs or whatever specific troop you need to help you three star a base. Gobs are mostly useless in War. Golems, Dragons, Pekkas, Witches Rock in War. Make Sure you have a full complement of troops and spells before you go to war. Mixing Ground and air troops guarantees that your troops will hit every trap and defense in a well designed base. Using all air or all ground minimizes the effect of traps and neutralizes defenses that only target one style of attack. 9. JUST BEFORE YOUR Attack, call out who you are attacking. This way those of us who are online can enjoy the battle along with you and help you determine future strategies. Don’t be afraid to ask fellow classmates where they would attack from and what troops you should take with you. Do not claim a number and attack it several hours later. This isn’t fair to everyone else. If a base has been three starred or two starred, don’t attack it again if there is another base out there that you have the chance or earning two or three stars yourself on. Removal from the clan / booting: Booting is to only be done in the event that the person is creating a disruptive environment in the clan. If someone is not pulling his or her own weight in the clan and clan wars, it is every clan member’s responsibility to notify Codzilla, NYCGunner, and Nick, so that they can talk with the person and see if they can find out what is going on first. In the event that someone is not pulling his or her weight in clan, it will be Codzilla's and NYCGunner's responsibility to remove them. Welcome to the Ronin MidKnights Clan Clash of Clans: Ronin MidKnights Describe your topic Welcome troops! Please help each other out, have fun and good luck! Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse